Dispensing closures (sometimes referred to as caps or lids) can be utilized with containers (e.g., bottles, jars, cans, and so forth) as a single unit where the closure and the container are one piece or as separate units where the closure and the container are separate pieces. Further, the closures and containers can be used with a wide variety of products such as, for example, food items, powders, granular items, fertilizers, grass seed, and other non-food items, such as hardware (e.g., screws, nails, bolts, and so forth), and/or other items. The lack of an easy to use closure and/or poor dispensing of product from the container have been blamed for user dissatisfaction.